


Man, you can sing!

by LoneFandomWanderer, Maxzul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based of a prompt, Cute, Dean Sings, First Meetings, M/M, So does Cas, my friend helped me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneFandomWanderer/pseuds/LoneFandomWanderer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxzul/pseuds/Maxzul
Summary: Prompt: Person A making dinner for themself and singing a love song that;s normally a duet while the window is open. Suddenly person B who is outside the window starts singing along.





	

It was a Saturday night and Dean was cooking burgers for himself. It was quiet except for a sizzling noise and humming. Dean had the window open as he had totally not accidentally burnt a bun in the toaster. He had these weird, old, love songs stuck in his head from Charlie ( his noisy redheaded fangirling friend ) Making him watch a fucking ton of Fan videos of every fandom in existence.  
Apparently video makers LOVED using old love songs, Dean could see the appeal. He sung " My, Love there's only you in my life the only thing that's bright" He was shocked as he heard a deep, slightly arousing male voice sing "My, First love You're my every breath that I take You're every step that I make" Dean laughed lightly and experimentally sang the third verse " And I," The other voice left out several I's (like in the song. Don't judge me) "I want to share all my love with you and no one else will do"   
Then at the same time Dean and this glorious voice sang "And your eyes, Your eyes, they tell me how much you care ooh yes, you will always be my endless love" The mans voice let out a laugh and it sounded like what you can imagine sunshine meets Vodka.   
Dean printed out his back door, leaving his food to find this man. Deans candy apple eyes widen when he met the smile of the most handsome man in existence. He had black jeans, a worn silly cat shirt, He had a strong jaw, GLORIOUS 5 day stubble, Stunning blue eyes and the most soft looking black hair. He could tell this stranger was looking him up and down.   
"Well that was great singing on your part" the man laughed "But i definitely did better" Dean gaped in shock "Oh HELL no," This sounded like a challenge and Dean would never back down from a challenge. The man raised his eyebrow in amusement. "You willing to bet" Dean further challenged with a smirk.

And that was the beginning of a friendship and maybe even more then that.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is endless love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross.


End file.
